<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Call is Enough by SandCat1519</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086397">One Call is Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519'>SandCat1519</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One call from Blair was enough, and he came to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Call is Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blair sat on her bed, huffing for another Christmas night ruined by her mother and her comments about her ex-husband who was not there because he was stuck in France with her <em>boyfriend</em> . She stared at her feet, drowning in memories of the last years of her life and the reasons for staying home that dawn.</p><p>But it was clear that there was one: Serena was celebrating with Dan and there was no reason for the brunette to interfere with her best friend's happiness with her Christmas unhappiness. He sighed and fell backwards, letting himself be shocked by the soft mattress and the thin comforters, closing his eyes and allowing his whole body to properly enjoy the welcome softness of his bed, even if only for a few seconds, because soon one of the maids called him to spend the rest of the night with his mother.</p><p>"I'm going!" Blair shouted, massaging her temples and getting up, immediately unfolding her dress, to avoid further discussion with the powerful stylist Waldorf.</p><p>However, when she was going to open the door to enjoy the not-so-pleasant evening with Eleonor, her eyes raked over the forgotten cell by accident and curiosity did not stop her from ignoring it. She ran up to him and noticed a missed message. Maybe it was from Serena, saying that the night with Dan was over early and that she wanted to spend with her friend. He opened his cell phone anxiously and stared at the sender with a disgusted face.</p><p>
  <em>Chuck</em>
</p><p>Chuck with no last name because he didn't need one for her. There was only one annoying being who bothered her with messages on days that she was definitely not in the mood to be disturbed. However, he opened electronic correspondence out of reflex and obviously was not surprised.</p><p>
  <em>What do you want for Christmas?</em>
</p><p>The answer immediately crossed his mind and caught him off guard. She blushed and threw her cell phone still open on the table, embarrassed by the bullshit she had just thought. No, I was too proud to write that.</p><p>"Blair!" Her mother's voice echoed at the door, next to knocking. "Hurry up! I'm hungry and the champagne will get warm in your delay!"</p><p>With such a polite request from his mother, the desire ended up coming back and winning, making him have his cell phone in hand again, while he fervently typed a message, even though he felt that nothing would do.</p><p>The dinner had been long, boring and annoying in several places - mainly with her mother's comments - which ended up making Blair sleep earlier than usual, right after sending Serena a message or two wishing her a Merry Christmas and saying she would go tell the news (nonexistent) in the morning.</p><p>The night passed slowly for the Waldorf, full of dreams that denigrated its self-esteem and of good and bad memories of the time that his parents were married and that they argued for the simplest things. There was also him and Nate, but they were just fleeting moments, usually full of dramas that Blair always hated.</p><p>And the day came with a loving morning, from what he noticed. For someone was stroking his chocolate-colored hair with possessive affection. Could it be your father? The young woman's eyes opened with hope and took a long time to focus on the image, but when that happened, hope turned into surprise.</p><p>"But what, how, when, why?" She shouted, getting up to face him .</p><p>Him, Chuck with no last name for her. In your room. In the morning. While she slept. Him. There. Her. Bed.</p><p>"Who let you in?"</p><p>"Eleanor, your mother, is obvious." Chuck whispered cynically and got up from the bed he knew so well, walking around the room like a curious cat, analyzing everything that could be new in the girl's familiar room.</p><p>"And what are you doing here?" she said, with a little accidental acidity, of course, in her voice.</p><p>Because Blair liked him. And she liked having him there - otherwise her heart wouldn't beat so fast or she wouldn't try to stay calm just by having that presence there - next to her, in her room, at her disposal.</p><p>"Well..." He approached, with his typical scoundrel smile that made her lose track of everything and left her just wanting to grab him. "I came to give you your gift."</p><p>And he kissed her on the cheek in a slow and sensual way, only to let himself be grabbed by Blair's always well-painted claws and tossed on the bed next to her.</p><p>
  <em>You.</em>
</p><p>Because it didn't matter how far Chuck was. One call from Blair was enough, and he came to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>